Goodbye
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: What if Wendy Wilcox decided not to kill her husband after she found out he cheated on her with Suzanne Washburne? Read and find out what happens. Enjoy! :D Rated T for a couple of swears...well innocent swears...you tell me.


Goodbye

**Hey everyone! This is another one shot that came to mind when I heard this song. It was really fun for me to write! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cause of Death and its characters belong to EA. "Goodbye" belongs to Kristinia DeBarge.**

"You cheated on me with _Suzanne Washburn_?" Wendy Wilcox asked her husband, Don Wilcox, in a furious rage. Grabbing the nearest object, Wendy chucked an empty coffee mug at Don.

Luckily for him and unfortunately for her, Don dodged it.

"I'm sorry! Her husband left her and she needed someone to comfort her!" Don responded, backing away from his soon-to-be ex-wife. Wendy could only send him a glare that can burn steel.

"Really, Don? And that's supposed to justify the fact that you were unfaithful to me! Our wedding, our engagement, our first relationship, did any of those things mean anything to you? I though you _loved_ me!" Wendy fumed. Eventually, Don sat down on their couch, hands on his face, face down.

"Wendy, I-" Don began but Wendy cut him off. "You know what? That's ok with me. Do whatever you want! I'm _tired_ of your apologies and your lies!" Overwhelmed by all her emotions, Wendy rushed to their room and opened their closet. She took out her Louis Vuitton suitcase and started packing her things.

Hearing the rumpling of clothes and the soft impact of bottles, Don power walked to their room as well.

"Wendy, what are you doing? Now it was his turn to be furious. She only laughed

"Leaving, what else does it look like? With that, she continued packing up her things.

Don could only look on as Wendy finished packing and walk away from him. _Forever. _

Getting in her 2011 candy apple red Mercedes Benz and turning on the ignition, Wendy drove off.

She inhaled and exhaled a breath of fresh air. All the weight of their failed marriage has come off her shoulders.

Wendy called her closest friends and informed them about her fallout with Don.

"Oh that's terrible! That son of a bitch got what he deserved." Carmela Finkelberg said. She was with their other friend, Barbara Kensington, and had the call on speaker. Wendy only laughed and said, "Hell yeah he did. Apparently, she was able to please him more than I could." Barbara came on next, "Honey, he was a douche bag. Suzanne probably slept with every guy in the damn block before she blinked." With that said, all three girls laughed.

"Girls day? I really need one." Wendy asked them. On the other side of the phone, Barbara and Carmela exchanged a look and both said: "GIRLS DAY!"

15 minutes later, Wendy pulls up to Carmela's house. (A/N: Let's pretend they live a little far away from each other, but still in Avalon Grove :D)

Carmela and Barbara waited outside for her. And when she came out of the car, they ran up and hugged her with all the strength they could muster. "My god, Wendy! That scumbag doesn't know what he's missing!" Carmela said while Barbara nodded her head frantically. Wendy could only close her eyes and smile. She was so lucky to have friends like these two.

"Damn right he doesn't! I just can't believe he'd do something like that." Said Wendy, pulling away from the group hug.

Looking at Wendy's luggage, Carmela said, "Oh, girl, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to!"

"Carm, you're the best! " Wendy thanked and the three girls entered the house.

"So what do you want to do, Wendy?" Barbara asks, picking up Wendy's luggage and moving it to the guest room. "

"Anything, really, I don't mind." Wendy responded.

"Oooh, I know!" Carmela chimed in excitedly. "Ever heard that song, "Goodbye" by Kristinia DeBarge? I think it'll make you feel better!"

The three girls look at each other with a knowing look.

Soon the radio is turned on and the song begins. Wendy begins to sing…

_Am I suppose to put my life on hold  
>Because you don't know how to act?<br>And you don't know where your life is going?  
>Am I suppose to be torn apart<br>Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?  
>Pardon me if I don't show it<br>_  
>Barbara and Carmela took roles as Wendy's back-up singers<p>

_I don't care if I never see you again  
>I'll be alright<br>Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
>But either way, baby, I'm gone<br>_  
>Randomly doing whatever they thought of, they all began to dance together in sync, and Wendy sang the chorus with a strong passion.<p>

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'<br>I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it<br>Sing!_

_Na na na na, na na na na  
>Hey hey hey, Goodbye <em>

With huge smiles on their faces, they sang and danced.

_Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you  
>I know you like the long do<br>Had to switch up my attitude up  
>Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride<br>No more on the passenger side  
>Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it<em>

No matter what Don said, she's keeping her beautiful candy apple red 2011 Mercedes Benz. She's keeping her hair the way it is though.

_I don't care if I never see you again  
>I'll be alright<br>Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
>But either way, baby, I'm gone<em>

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'<br>I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it<br>Sing!_

_H-hey, H-hey  
>H-hey, Goodbye<br>_  
><em>I'm so over it, I've been there and back<br>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
>I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag<br>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
>Sing!<em>

_Na na na na, na na na na  
>Hey hey hey, Goodbye<em>

Finishing the song in a random pose, the girls breathed heavy and soon squealed in happiness. Wendy felt _so_ much better.

At night, the girls sat on the couch watching a horror film, when suddenly, Wendy's phone rang. Carmela paused the movie.

"It better not be that piece of crap calling you. I'll have to kick his ass if he begs for your forgiveness."

Wendy looked at her phone: indeed it was Don calling her. She hit the ignore button without thinking twice.

A couple of seconds later, he sent Wendy a text message and all three women groaned.

"Can't he take a hint?" It was Barbara's turn to comment.

"Clearly, he can't." Wendy said, shaking her head. But as they say, "Curiosity killed the cat", Wendy read the message.

"_Wendy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with Suzanne. I love you, always have, and always will. Please come back home, I miss you._"

_-Don_

Barbara and Carmela looked at Wendy, curiosity piqued.

Wendy just looked back at them and put her phone down. Barbara and Carmela let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Cheating on me and trying to get me back?" Wendy asked out loud. She only chuckled and texted back a quick word:

_"Goodbye!"_


End file.
